History
Templa'Tol is a land rich in history though many events changed the very face of the world as we knew it. The "Three Tragedies" as it is known today which changed the world the most was the God Wars, The Clashing, and the Black Matter Calamity. Below is a brief history of Templa'Tol. Timeline To the right is a time line of major events that occured in the history of Templa'Tol Description Of Events The Crystal Mirror: '''The Crown Prince of the Walled City on the once-earthbound island of Cataroph, Kraven Madrid, tricked a group of adventurers into rebuilding a powerful mirror with which he created an arcana to steal the power of any deity who looks upon it. This triggered The God Wars. ''' '''The God Wars: '''Kraven Madrid, now known as Demenes, Lord of Vanity, declared war upon the gods which resulted in the destruction of the Southern Selan Pantheon, and the creation of the Kami. He was eventually put down by Sebastien Sal'Torel and his offspring in a great battle that shook the world laying down the ground-work for The Clashing. '''The Clashing: '''The single most destructive event in the history of Templa'Tol was the result of damage dealt to the planet itself during the God Wars. The damage caused Mount Lassir to erupt, wiping out 80% of the Windalf race that resided thereon. This unearthed several earthmotes which would then fly up into the air due to magnetic forces where they remain suspended indefinitely. see The Clashing '''Enchanter: '''This long struggle between a group of business owners known as the Innkeepers resulted when a sickly sorcerer known as Seallan Siegfast began his quest to find a forbidden arcana known as the soul-eater. His intentions were to not only cure himself, but revive his mother, Nifsara, while in the process, re-creating the world in his own image, but slaying over 75% of the worlds population in a single night. He was stopped before he could wreak havoc upon Templa'Tol, however the Innkeepers were unable to destroy the Soul-Eater arcana, thus the inevitable event of it's casting would occur 51 years later, long after the Innkeepers are either elderly or dead, and unable to prevent it. '''Souleater is Cast: '''The spell is cast by Magus Steaddirk whose sick interest in the descecration of corpses would drive him off the edge. He picked up where Seallan left off, knowing that Seallan's plan was undeniable and foolproof had it not been interrupted. The spell is cast on Kathe Modae after several major cities along the coasts of the five continents are destroyed by Magus and his minions, and their people, totalling in nearly a billion victims are forced to escape to Kathe Modae as refugees. '''The Black Matter Calamity: '''It only took fourteen years for the dark energy to spread and cover the world, destroying it once again and poisoning the land and sea of Templa'Tol to intolerable levels. Magus has not been heard from since the Souleater was cast, but the people who remain are forced to higher ground as their homes are poisoned by the Black Matter, a side-effect of the Souleater Arcana. '''The Revolution of Metal and Steam: '''For around 300 years the people fought for their lands slowly being corralled by the corruption, cities of metal dot the surface of Templa'Tol, but all is for naught, and the people are forced to migrate to the Earth Motes above over the course of seven long, gruelling years of hard work and preserverence. The cities on the lower world are abandoned as a new age dawns upon us, the Age of Metal and Steam. '''The Rune Giant's Arrival: '''The people have long since abandoned the lower world, and after nearly 20 years the Rune Giants, long desiring to rule the surface make their move and eliminate many of the few remaining settlements of the lower world. Unaffected by the Black Matter, they harness it to fuel their creations, the golden age of the Rune Giants begins. '''The Elven Transition: '''After being scattered by the Rune Giants many elves do not wish to leave their caverns and forests. The Black Matter, having a strange evolutionary effect on the elves means nothing to them, but for them to grow food and for their forests to thrive, they must find a way to remove the Black Matter. The elves eventually have several civil wars amongst each other and the survivers now fully changed by the Black Matter call themselves the Partheo, and unite under the Partheo Contract as a last ditch effort in their battle against the Rune Giants. Slowly, but surely they are thriving and seeking others to help them in their efforts as they study the black matter in an effort to cleanse the world of it. '''The Coffey Resolution: '''Many people see the elven efforts as hopeless and though they would like to return to the surface, they begin to stop trading with the Partheo. The Partheo, Unable to carry out their mission without fresh food and water are appalled by this. However, after several months of war between the Partheo and Other Races, a field marshal, Myer Coffey starts a smuggling ring which revives the trade and ends the war. However the people still do not want to trade with the Partheo, and thus the smuggling continues, an uneasy truce remains between the Partheo and Other Races as efforts are made by many of the authorities now in charge of the earth motes to end the smuggling ring. Myer Coffey has many allies and his ranks continue to grow, but until some kind of help is received his smuggling ring and the truce itself remain in danger. '''The Blackforged Insurrection: '''With the Partheo Wars settled albeit temporarily. A growing desire to reproduce fires up the blackforged to cause a civil war of their own. Using information trade the Partheo accept the Blackforged insurgents into their ranks offering them protection for the valuable information regarding the Rune Giants. '''Black Metal, Red Blood: '''The revolution is starting, and the future is in your hands!